


Звезды и созвездия

by PlainTiger



Series: Вернувшиеся из Тени [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Jinn!Marouane, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Psychic!Leighton, Stargazing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Одним из самых любимых занятий Лейтона было наблюдение за звездным небом.
Relationships: Leighton Baines & Marouane Fellaini
Series: Вернувшиеся из Тени [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879372
Kudos: 1





	Звезды и созвездия

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой мифические существа возвращаются в реальный мир.

Одним из самых любимых занятий Лейтона было наблюдение за звездным небом. По выходным, вечером, он отправлялся в парк, ложился на свободный кусочек мягкой травы и смотрел во тьму, усеянную бесчисленными огоньками. Вот и сейчас, в эту прекрасную августовскую ночь, он предавался этому делу, и ничто не могло ему помешать.

Вот сияет Полярная звезда на хвосте Малой медведицы. Вот хвост Дракона, который она кусает из вредности, а неподалеку присматривает за ней медведица Большая. И Цефей тут как тут, поблескивает там, в темноте.

«Хорошо-то как!» — подумал Лейтон, и кто-то добавил вслух:

— Эх, добраться бы туда, к ним...

Лейтон повернул голову. Справа лежал парень с такой пышной шапкой кудрей на голове, какую он до этого не видел, наверное, никогда.

— К ним? — спросил Лейтон, и глаза парня округлились.

— Т-ты меня видишь?

— Ну да, но если хотите, я отвернусь.

— Н-нет-нет, подожди, ты правда меня видишь?

Лейтон кивнул, и парень тут же сорвался с места.

— Стойте, куда вы?

— Ты не должен меня видеть, я не из ваших!

— Наших?

Парень вздохнул, одной ногой уже готовый убежать.

— Джинн я. Не человек. Обычные люди меня не видят, но ты... Посмотри на небо. Что ты видишь? Видишь ли ты звезды так, как видят их джинны?

Лейтон поднял голову и стал рассматривать их. То, что испокон веков люди называли созвездиями, для него было настоящим небесным зверинцем, и каждый зверь смотрел на него ясными глазами, плавая в бездонной глубине космоса.

— Они живые, хоть и прячутся от других, — ответил Лейтон. — И ты такой же.

— Меня зовут Маруан, — парень протянул ему руку. Неуверенно, с опаской, как будто в первый раз. — А ты...

— Лейтон. Не бойся, я простой человек, из плоти и крови. Пусть и вижу порой то, что не видят другие.

Они обменялись рукопожатиями. Что-то подсказывало ему, что это не последняя их встреча.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках анонимного феста однострочников в гетто Ногомячесоо: ключ 56 "If I lay here // If I just lay here // Would you lie with me and just forget the world?".


End file.
